poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:KingdomHearts123X789/Outside the Ruins of Hamunaptra
(That night) (All the men dig to find Imhotep) (In the tent, the man named Lock-Nah places the book on the table) Lock-Nah: The Book of the Dead gives life. Anck-su-namun: And the Book of the Living...(blows on another book)...takes life away. Duke: I am just glad we have found the book. Dr. Nefarious: I agree with the Grand Duke of Owls. Gaston: I agree too. Kaa: You said it. Although we have been defeated by the heroes once more. Hades: Quiet, snake! Kaa: Whatever you say. (gulps) Lock-Nah: I thought that was my job. Anck-su-namun: We're getting close. (The light lits on) (Man shout in Arabic) (The car-horn honks) (The truck arrives and three men come out) Mr. Hafez: Did you acquire it? (The ground rumbles) (The light turns) (The sand puffs, and puffs and puffs) (The scarabs appear) (All men scream and run for their lives) (Three men get back in the truck) (The scarabs crawl on all the men and eat them) Anck-su-namun: We're getting very close. Duke: Let's go and see what they're finding. (Anck-su-namun and the villains get into the car) (The Arabic soldiers burn the scarabs) (Man shouts in Arabic) Mr. Hafez: We've found him. (All men cheer and yell) Mr. Hafez: We've found him! We've found him! (All men run to where they found Imhotep in the grave that look like an egg) Mr. Hafez: Stepbaside here. Out of the way! (He walks to it) Mr. Hafez: Imhotep. It's him. It's Imhotep. (Anck-su-namun touches the grave) Narissa: Well done, men. My friend, Maleficent, they found your mummified friend. Maleficent: Ah. At last! Although that man, Beni is killed. Lock-Nah: Now we must raise those that serve him. Man: Get out of my way. Get out of my way or I'm gonna shoot you in the face. Spivey: He means it. He shot someone before. Mr. Hafez: Give it to me. Man: The, uh, opportunity passed us by. Mr. Hafez: We need that bracelet. Lock-Nah: (drawing his sword) And we need it before it opens. (The men prepare to shoot with his gun) Anck-su-namun: Enough. (The men unprepare to shoot) Anck-su-namun: My dear Hafez. I told you I should have handled it. Duke: She's right. Let her handle it. Mr. Hafez: I did not want your past history to cloud the issue. Man: We know where it is. We'll take care of it. Mr. Hafez: No, we'll take care of it. I have a different chore for you now. Anck-su-namun: Where is the bracelet? Man: It's on its way to merry old London. Jafar: The heroes are more trouble than they're worth. But why worry about Sora and friends? With them or without them, the world will be ours when we find another keyhole. Hades: Yeah, but we were beat and Hamumnaptra was destroyed. Ursula: We were so close. Too close! That little tramp! He's better than I thought. Lawrence: But we were close to Imhotep. Ursula: I know. (a hand emerges from the ground.) Vypra: The time has come for revenge. Hans: And who are you? Vypra: I'm Vypra, princess of all demons. Dr. Nefarious: And what do you want. Vypra: I hate to say this, but i need, your help. Maleficent: We're listening. Vypra: I want to join you for what that Keyblade wielder and his friends for what they did to me. Maleficent: Ah yes, i see. more intriguing still. you should join us for our vengence. Jafar: May i? Maleficent: Proceed. Jafar: Heartless, find the heroes and follow them. (The heartless appear) Duke: Then London is where we must go. Maleficent: Don't steep yourself in darkness too long. The Heartless consume the careless. Jafar: Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary. (Ardeth Bay in disguise looks at Mr. Hafez walking) Category:Blog posts